


To Love BakuDeku Is Not the Question... (Is It?)

by Hotshott (Artemystic)



Series: 2018 Wonder Creators Bingo [3]
Category: Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: 2018 Wonder Creators Bingo, Essay-ish thing ugh, M/M, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:19:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemystic/pseuds/Hotshott
Summary: "Write a post about why you love BakuDeku, and how it has influenced you."I don't use social media, so enjoy my likely unoriginal rant. XD





	To Love BakuDeku Is Not the Question... (Is It?)

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2018 Wonder Creators Bingo prompt as shown in the summary.
> 
> Be warned: This is hardly edited and likely not formatted well. It's fun to put my ideas out there, but... I hate essays. LOL

I have a few reasons for enjoying the relationship between Bakugou Katsuki and Midoriya Izuku. Pull up a seat and let me share them with you!

One of the main reasons I enjoy watching these two characters interact is because they are so different. It is like Yin and Yang. They are opposing, yet complimentary. One the one hand, you have Midoriya, who is a quiet child that comes across strongly as a follower, someone very much unconfident in himself. On the other hand, you have Bakugou, who has an apparently strong sense of self-worth and is very loud and bold. Obviously, these characters are not so two-dimensional, and you learn a lot about who they are and why they act the way they do throughout the series, but from the get-go, you can see the differences.

Because of the strong inherent differences in outlook and personality, these two, when able to come together, become a more complete person. They can draw on each other’s strengths, bolster the other’s weaknesses, and become the ultimate team, much as All Might himself said.

Another reason I like the characters is for how much they are alike. Maybe you are scratching your heads, but bear with me!

Izuku and Katsuki both want to become great heroes. From a young age, they both looked up to All Might. They both have an inner strength that keeps them going when lesser humans would admit defeat. You might say they don’t know  _ how _ to admit defeat. Even though one comes across as a coward at the beginning, and the other as a brash delinquent, you quickly come to realize they each are strong in their own unique ways, and they aren’t going to let how the world sees them define them.

Yet another reason I have for enjoying these characters is simply for who they are on their own terms. Initially, I didn’t really care much for either character. Izuku’s wide, cowering eyes were repulsive. Katsuki’s bullying and immaturity were likewise disgusting. As the characters grew, however, I realized that, hey. Sometimes I can relate to these things. I want to see myself grow like they do. It’s easy to look up to their idealism and strength. Midoriya is kind and gentle, which is something people often see in me. (Boy, do I have them fooled... haha!) Bakugou speaks his mind without hesitation (well, when he has made up his mind to do so). I think he could learn some tact, but that is still something I admire, as I am more likely to swallow my words.

Ugh. I sound like such a fan. I mean, I am, but… 

For these reasons, I would be content even with friendship fics. But when you have such close bonds, isn’t it normal to want to pull them as close as possible? To see how deep the feelings may run? Whether it is canon or not…? And let’s face it: two hotties sucking face is hot. And all you male haters out there who say “Eww… two dudes?” Well, what if there were two hot chicks… getting it on for your viewing pleasure? Most straight guys are pretty into that. So let the rest of us have the two hot dudes getting it on for our “viewing” pleasure.

Now, it might seem strange to have been inspired by this pairing, but the world really works in weird ways.

I hadn’t written in over a year and a half — not seriously, anyway. I’d started feeling the urge again, but it just wasn’t taking hold. Imagine my frustration when my second dream job of choice is to be an author! (My first dream job would be as an astronaut, but let’s not delve into that here!)

Enter  ScientificallySinful (VampireGaaraCheesepuffs) ’s wonderful fic: As Fate Would Have It. This was so much fun to read, and on a whim, I joined her Discord server when I was done with it. I had never been on Discord before, and I avoid social media like the plague, but I wanted to see what it was like.

What I found was a home away from home, a home where we are all from the same gutter and don’t judge each other for it. So many times, I have watched my friends on that server work to bolster one another up when we have bad days, celebrate with us when we have good days, inspire us to keep moving forward in art or writing or work or school or home. VGC is so insightful and helpful, and she is always willing to lend a hand. I have formed so many close friendships in the span of only a couple months.

But that is not all. Because of this community, I was able to find the joy in writing once again. I dipped my toes into the world of writing for BnHA. I wrote my first smut-fic. (Insert embarrassed gasp here. I also gained a reputation amongst those on the server, so add a sweatdrop!) I have found inspiration for so many long fics in a way I never did in the FMA or Naruto fandoms, simply because I did not have a community like this. I have since joined quite a few Discord servers, but I consider VGC’s to be my home port.

As you can see, in a (sort of, but not really) roundabout way, BakuDeku inspired me to start writing again. I haven’t stopped yet! I don’t intend to stop, ever. I’m gonna do this right (write?).  _ Plus Ultra! _

Tl;dr: I like the dichotomy between the characters, and the worlds this opens up for exploration. Also, they’re hot together. Deal. XD VGC’s server kicks ass, and all y’all over there have my heart. (Especially you, Queen Hawks!!!) The End.

 


End file.
